This invention relates generally to flexible packages for flowable materials and more particularly to fitments, in the form of closure systems, for such packages, packages including such fitments, method of filling such packages on a form-fill-seal machine and methods of dispensing flowable materials from such packages.
“Bag-in Box” Technology for filling larger pouches and bags with liquid products has existed for many years. This technology has evolved over the years to allow many products to be filled in a variety of bag sizes and formats. However, the main requirement of the Bag-in-Box system is a fitment (spout assembly) which is used primarily as an entryway or port to allow a passageway for products to be forced into the package. To accomplish this, the fitment assemblies must be large enough in size the allow products to be pumped through them at a rate which allows for meaningful production rates. In the largest majority of applications, the fitment assembly's sole purpose is to be this conduit for filling.
Over the years, applications for bags and pouches filled with liquid products have evolved to meet demand in the “dispensing” industry whereby liquid products such as diary creamer, liquid yogurt, beverages and even industrial chemicals etc., are first filled into a pouch or bags with a fitment and then after distribution are—at the point of use—connected via a specially designed fitment to a dispensing machine or device.
One major example of such pouches in commercial use is found in the soft drink beverage syrup industry where large 2.5 gallon (and even five gallon bags) are filled through the spout of a specially designed fitment assembly which also contains the necessary features to allow it to be connected to a pump-out system which draws the proper amount of syrup from the package to create a soft drink beverage.
The Bag-In-Box industry has further evolved its offering to include systems which can fill aseptic products. This is accomplished through the use of properly designed filling equipment which can be rendered commercially sterile under the FDA guidelines within CFR113 and CFR114. For such applications fitment assemblies are utilized which incorporate a flanged tubular base (spout) and a cap assembly to close off the base. The fitment assembly is heat sealed to a pre-made bag such that the seal between the bag and fitment assembly creates a hermetic barrier to the ambient atmosphere. The entire bag unit then is exposed to gamma radiation (e.g., cobalt 60) to render it commercially sterile on all of its internal surfaces. Bag filling is then accomplished on the automated equipment by re-sterilizing the exterior surfaces of the fitment assembly and then inserting the fitment assembly into a sterile chamber integral to the filling machine. Inside the sterile chamber a gripper pulls a sealing cap portion of the cap assembly off of the spout and then inserts a filling valve into the spout. The filling valve is opened and product dispensed into the bag. When the proper fill volume is reached, the filling valve is removed from the spout and the sealing cap is reinserted onto the spout, capping or “corking” the spout closed. The filled bag is then released to the next steps of production.
Examples of prior art packages making use of the aforementioned technology are found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,277 (Verespej et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,220 (Verespej et al.), and U.S. Published Applications 2006/0249536 (Hartman et al.), 2009/0212078 (Gaus), and 2010/0133273 (Thurman et al.).
Recently, Fres-co System USA, Inc., the assignee of this invention, has developed a Bag-In-Box fitment assembly known as the “FRES-CAP”™ assembly, which is shown in FIG. 1. The “FRES-CAP”™ assembly is designated by the reference number 1 in that figure is particularly suited for aseptic use. In particular, the FRES-CAP”™ assembly incorporates an integral molded silicone slit valve 2, a retaining ring 3 and a removable cover 4. The slit valve is constructed in accordance with the teachings in the aforementioned U.S. Patent Applications 2006/0249536, and 2009/0212078, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,016. The FRES-CAP”™ assembly 1 is inserted onto a mating gland or spout 5 (such as described above) and the entire assembly is heat sealed to the wall 6 of a flexible bag, e.g., a two gallon bag. The bags are then irradiated and sent to customers for filling in the manner described above.
The FRES-CAP”™ assembly is designed to not only allow for filling of the pre-made bags under aseptic conditions, but also to mate up with equipment at a user's location, e.g., a fast food restaurant. To accomplish this, the FRES-CAP”™ assembly (and other assemblies like it) include a passage through the cap body which allows for insertion and retention of the slit valve 2. The slit valve contains as a feature of its manufacture a series of cuts through its face which allow it to be penetrated by a dispensing probe (e.g., a tubular member, like that shown in FIG. 7) which provides access the flowable product inside the bag and allows it to be pumped out. The cuts or slits in the valve are arranged in a pattern which forms a circumferential seal around the probe, preventing leakage.
The removable cover 4 is disposed above the molded silicone slit valve and includes a post or pillar 6 which extends downward from its undersurface to a point immediately adjacent the portion of the valve 2 containing the slits. This post provides support to area of the molded silicone slit valve to prevent or reduce the incidence of the slit valve being deformed after sterile product has been filled into the package. Deformation of the slit valve after filling would cause the contents of the bag to be allowed to pass through the slits or cuts, thus creating a breach of the sterile barrier within the fitment assembly.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that while Bag-In-Box technology is successful and suitable for its intended purposes. It nevertheless leaves much to be desired. In particular, it does not lend itself to high filling rates given that the flowable product introduced into the package must enter it through the spout. In aseptic applications, Bag-in-Box systems are even slower, given the exterior of the fitment assembly must be sterilized before the cap can be removed for filling. Most commercial sterilization systems for Bag-in-Box fitments require exposure to atmospheric steam (210 degrees F.) for about 10 seconds which yields cycle rates of approximately 6 bags per minute.
Thus, a need exists for a closure system which can be used on a flexible package produced and filled on a form-fill-seal machine so that the filling of the packages does not have to occur through the fitment. That fitment should be arranged to be opened when desired to accommodate a conventional dispensing probe to effect the dispensing of the package's contents. Moreover, the production and filling of the flexible package and the securement of the fitment to the package should be able to be accomplished under aseptic conditions. The subject invention provides a closure assembly in the form of a fitment that addresses those needs.
All references cited and/or identified herein are specifically incorporated by reference herein.